Story of Buuletta-Leader of the Majin Clan
by Hero the God of Rage
Summary: Buuletta has been the leader for many years within the time patrol. However, Buuletta wasnt Always this way, in this story, i will tell the history of Buuletta and how she came to be


Part 1:

Buuletta is the leader of the majins, and she has been for over 200 years of her life. She is well known for her gold like skin and great power. She had helped the time patrol any way she could, and she was very well known for her playful attitude. She wears certain clothes that both show that she is the one in charge and to show off her...umm...very beautiful body. However, Buuletta wasn't always this way. There was a time when she was a normal, pink majin. In fact, she was more than just a majin, she was Majin Buu. Buuletta came from a time where she was Majin Buu, and just like all the majins, she was originally made to be controlled and used to take over planets and galaxies.

In order to truly understand Buuletta, we must look back to when she was born.

One day, a wizard who goes by the name of Dabadi was trying to create the perfect Majin to take over planets for him.

One of his minions came into the room while he was working, He ask Dabidi, "master, do you require any assistance", Dabidi then said, "yes, grab that power absorber. Once im done, you will check the power that this thing possesses", and he then pointed at the wall.

The minion then grabbed the absorber and waited for further instructions. Dabaidi then said, "I hope this one works...all the other majins have come out too weak, i need a majin with great strength, so I will put all the magic I can into it", and he then started to chant.

After chanting, Dabadi then put potions and mixed them together, which he then poured onto the majin.

The minion then noticed some of the potions that Dabadi was using. He noticed that about 4 of the potions had essence of emotion, essence of life. These 4 potions contained good essence, the kind of essence that lays within a warrior with good intent.

The minion then said, "umm...master", Dabadi then said, "shut it", the minion then said, "but master", Dabadi then said, "I said shut up! I'm trying to focus", he then chanted again and then said, "rise my creation! RISE!". The minion then said, "master, you have made a mistake. You put good essence within this one. I don't think it will fully listen to you", but Dabadi didn't hear him.

Suddenly, Dabadi's creation then started to morph, at first it was just a pink ball, but it then started to shape itself. Dabadi then shouted, "YES! FORM MY CREATION! FOOORRMM!", and as he did his creation then took form.

Dabadi then shouted, "WHA-WHAT!? It's a...A FEMALE!?", the minion then said, "umm...master", Dabadi then said, "minion...put the energy scale into it, i wanna see its strength", and he then watched as the minion put the energy absorber into the majin.

As soon as he put it in, however, the absorber exploded, almost like it had been overloaded in a matter of seconds. The minion then shouted, "master...it broke!", Dabadi then said in shock, "I SEE THAT YOU BUFFOON!", and he then looked at his creation.

He then said, "get the energy scale, it seems this one is much more powerful despite it looking so weak", the minion then ran over to the machines and began to press buttons and flip switches. As he did, a red button appeared in front of Dabadi, and he then said, "alright...time to see how much power you contain", and he then pressed the button.

As he did, electricity surrounded his creation, and as it did the machine started to say, "scanning ...Scanning…", as it did the numbers on the machine began to rise.

While this was going on, Dabadi then saw something that made him jump. His creation suddenly opened its eyes, and looked right at him. It then turned its head left and right, almost like it was curious.

Dabadi then said, "OH NO! She'S AWAKE! She'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AWAKE!", his creation then started to chuckle.

It then began to laugh, "KEEKEKEKEKEKAAAA", and it keeps looking right at Dabadi.

The minion then said, "the machine is overflowing master, we need to leave!", and he then almost ran out the room before the machine sparked and blew up.

Smoke filled the room, and Dabadi was left blinded in the dust. The minion found Dabadi and said, "You okay master?", Dabadi then said, "yes...i have never been better", he then smirked.

As the smoke cleared, his creation could be seen standing, staring right at him with a terrifying grin. It had its head tilted, almost like it was waiting for something.

Dabadi then said, "I don't believe it...she is...outstanding", he then looked over at the screen. He then said, "MINION! Read that to me", the minion then ran over and looked at the screen.

His eyes grew wide and he then said, "master...this majin, she is outstanding", Dabadi then said, "why is that", the minion then said, "it says here she had over 15 million light years worth of energy stored up".

Dabadi then shouted in shock, "WHAT!? LET ME SEE!", and he then looked at the screen. He then said, "that can't be...that's enough power to rival a God of Destruction...that's just insane!", and he then walked up to his creation.

His creation then looked down at him with a blank face, Dabadi then looked back up at his creation. He then said, "You are outstanding...you have earned yourself a name, and I will now refer to you as she now since you resemble a female. Now lets see, what name shall I give her", and he then put his hands on his chin.

The majin just waited and crouched down a bit to be closer to her master. Dabadi then said, "meh...i won't think so hard, my brain had too much info in it to even consider thinking so much. I will just call you what I called the other 10 failed creations, Majin Buu", and he then looked up at her.

Majin Buu tilted her head, and then stood up straight. Dabadi then said, "okay then, Majin Buu, lets see if you are loyal to me. First things first, why dont you kill my minion over there", and he then pointed at the minion.

Majin Buu then smirked and looked right at the minion. The minion then said with fear, "MASTER! WHY!?", Dabadi then said, "don't take it personally, i just don't need you if i have Majin Buu", and as he said this Majin Buu then charged at the minion, and she then grabbed onto his neck and lifted him off the ground.

The minion struggled to breath as he was held up to Majin Buus face. She then pointed her hand at the minions body, and then blasted him away completely.

In the process, Majin Buu had blown off her own arm, so she then regenerated after blowing away the minion.

Dabadi then laughed and said, "EXCELLENT! Great display Majin Buu, now, i believe it is time I put you to the test. We will go to sector E-29, a planet called Glastic. It consist of aliens that wield advanced weapons, this will be a test to see if you can truly do my bidding", he then walked away. As he did, he said, "now Majin Buu, it's time to rest", and as he did Majin Buu then got sleepy, and then her body went Limp. She then closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


End file.
